


Birthday Boy

by zinelady



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Enemas, Light BDSM, M/M, Medical Kink, Sex Toys, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinelady/pseuds/zinelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and McCoy plan a surprise birthday party for Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dizilla).



> This story was written in December 2011 for the happy_trekmas gift exchange for dizilla, Thanks to Ellen for the beta.

“Doctor,” Spock stopped McCoy as he was entering the doctor’s quarters. “You are aware that it is the Captain’s birthday next week?”

“Of course, Spock, the big 30,” McCoy replied, gesturing Spock to follow him into his room. He waited until the door closed, before continuing. “Uhura and Christine are already planning a surprise party for Friday evening before we start shoreleave on Risa Saturday morning.”

“I am aware of the plans, Doctor,” Spock nodded. “I was wondering if you would care to plan our own party for Jim?”

“What did you have in mind?” McCoy asked, interested.

“The Captain has been quite stressed as of late,” Spock said.

“Tell me about it,” McCoy nodded. “Komack has been on his case about our last fatality reports. There was nothing that he could have done that would have made any difference, but Jim takes it personally.”

“Recently, I’ve become aware of some of Jim’s more ‘hidden’ desires,” Spock said as though revealing a secret. McCoy could see a tell-tale greenish flush on Spock’s cheeks and ears.

“Really?” McCoy drawled, raising an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“It was accidentally revealed during our last mind meld, but I found out that Jim has some masochistic tendencies. I did not mention it to the Captain,“ Spock said stiffly.

“You mean he likes to be tied up and spanked,” McCoy supplied, grinning. “He also likes to play ‘doctor’.”

“You knew this?” Spock asked, his own eyebrow rising. 

“I ‘rescued’ him once during the academy before we got together when I thought things were getting a little out of hand,” McCoy said, shrugging his shoulder. “But apparently, he was enjoying himself and was quite put out when I called a halt to the proceedings.”

“So am I correct in understanding that you would be amendable in assisting me in planning a surprise party of our own?” Spock asked.

“I would be very happy to assist you, Spock.” McCoy smiled. “If I had known you would be interested in kinks, I would have said something before now. Our triad is pretty new, so we’re still feeling out each other. I don’t think either Jim or I wanted to scare you off with our human perversions.”

“I do not believe there is anything that either you or Jim could do to scare me off,” Spock assured him. “It is a fallacy that Vulcans do not have desires, we simply do not let them control us.”

“I have a few ideas of my own and some new ‘toys’ that I’ve been saving for a special occasion. Various medical paraphernalia from the 20th century and some replicated equipment. You wouldn’t believe some of the stuff they used before they came up with bioscanners. I have a feeling Jim will love them.” McCoy grinned. “Maybe you will too. Where do you want to do this?”

“I was hoping that you would know of an appropriate establishment,” Spock said expectantly.

“I know the perfect place on Risa,” McCoy grinned. “They promise full discretion and a well-appointed ‘playroom’ as well as any refreshments we desire. They are expensive, but if we split the costs, it won’t be too bad.”

“Money will not be a problem,” Spock said. “Let me know the amount and I will transfer the credits to your account.”

“Sounds like a plan,” the doctors rubbed his hands together. “We need to make sure Jim gets his Birthday Spanking.” As Spock’s eyebrow rose, McCoy went on. “It’s a human tradition. Growing up, the Birthday Boy gets one spank for each year, plus one to grow on.”

“I fail to see the logic of using corporal punishment to celebrate one’s birth,” Spock said. “My mother always attempted to make the celebration of my birth a happy day. It was illogical, but I saw no reason to dissuade her…and I enjoyed the chocolate cake.”

“I bet you did,” McCoy laughed. “Don’t worry about Jim. This tradition, he’s going to love. He’ll get his birthday cake and candles at his surprise party and his Birthday Spanking at ours.”

*****

Kirk acted sufficiently surprised by the crew’s birthday party to satisfy Uhura and her cohorts. The Beta shift came first to wish the Captain a happy birthday before departing to relieve the Alpha shift so they could join the party. Everyone got a chance to sample the food and drinks that the chef had prepared, including Kirk’s favorite cake.

Kirk, Spock and McCoy stayed at the party for a couple hours before going back to their cabins to pick up their packs for their mini vacation. Even though Kirk had pleaded, Spock and McCoy refused to tell him their destination. Bones had even gone so far to pack for Jim so he couldn’t get any clues.

Jim’s pack didn’t have much in the way of clothes; just a change of uniform for their trip back to the ship, plus the basics of toiletries. The doctor’s pack was the interesting one. Not only did it have his favorite paddle, but it also an assortment of antique medical instruments. He hadn’t enclosed any restraints since the play room was fully equipped.

The small group beamed down to the main Space Port, but Kirk was disappointed once again when a formally dressed chauffeur met them and whisked them into a private aircar with darkened windows. It was a short ride to their destination.

“You two stay here,” McCoy said after they arrived. “I’ll make sure we’re checked in.” He left the other two men alone.

“Can’t you tell me now?” Kirk looked at Spock inquiringly. “We’re here.”

“The doctor wishes to surprise you,” Spock said patiently. “I see no reason to disappoint him at this juncture.” 

Kirk sighed and sat back. There was no way to get Spock to talk if he didn’t want to. He would just have to be patient.

He didn’t have to be patient for long as McCoy returned after a short wait.

“We’re all set, but first, I want you to wear this blindfold.”

“A blindfold?” Kirk asked. “You really are taking this surprise thing seriously.”

“How often do I get to really surprise you?” McCoy countered. “So, just shut up and enjoy it or I’ll pull out my trusty little ball gag.”

Kirk’s eyes widened. It was going to be that kind of vacation. He squirmed a bit in his seat, but allowed Bones to fasten the black cloth around his head, totally blinding his eyesight. Spock and McCoy helped him out of the aircar and guided him into a lift. It didn’t go sideways like those on the Enterprise, but just up. After a few moments, it stopped and hands guided him forward out of the lift and then a turn to the right. There were several more turns before they finally came to a stop. 

Jim was expecting an electronic beep, but it was the sound of an old fashioned key in a lock that came before he was urged forward once again into a room that was noticeably warmer than the hallway.

The hands stopped him after a few steps into the room and he felt them on the back of his head releasing the blindfold. Even though the room wasn’t brightly lit, it took Jim a few moments before his vision came back. He looked around and blinked to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. The room was red, from the rich burgundy of the heavy wallpaper to the silken sheets on the enormous bed in the center of room. Over to one side of the room, there was a large tub filled with steaming water, gently bubbling, seemingly lit by a reddened glow. On the other side Jim saw an old fashion medical examination table, its white sheets a shark contrast to the rest of the room. A tray stood next to the table, complete with a tray of gleaming metal instruments. Jim recognized some from Bone’s collection, but others were a mystery to him. He wasn’t quite sure he really wanted to know what they were used for. 

Looking around, Jim saw another table holding a variety of spanking implements and restraints standing next to a polished wooden spanking bench. Jim shivered as he felt a thrill of excitement run through him. He could almost feel the bite of the shiny black paddle on his flesh already.

“So what do you think of your surprise?” McCoy asked, while Spock stood silently at his side.

“What exactly do you have planned?” Jim asked hesitantly.

“It is your birthday,” Spock said. “Leonard advised me of the human tradition of a birthday spanking. Personally, it seems illogical to celebrate one’s birth by a striking one’s buttocks, but I have learned over the years that the human traditions are frequently inexplicable.”

“What we have in mind is an evening and night of play,” Bones said. “You put yourself in our hands for the duration, and I guarantee you won’t have a molecule of stress or tension left in your body. We’ll have beaten, sucked, fucked and wrung it right out of you.”

Kirk was so tempted. It had been so long since he had played seriously. He loved what Spock and Bones did with him, but sometimes he just wanted to lose himself in subspace. As a captain, he always had to be in control. His lovers were offering what he secretly desired. So, why in hell was he hesitating? 

“And if I want you to stop?” Jim asked.

“You say the safe word and we’ll stop,” Bones said.

“A safe word?” Spock asked.

“A word that Jim would say if he wanted us to stop or slow down,” Bones explained. “Like ‘red’ for stop and ‘yellow’ for slow down. It needs to be something other than stop because he may say it without meaning for us to really stop.”

“How about Enterprise?” Jim suggested. “I’m not likely to say it in passing.”

“Why not?” McCoy agreed, smirking. “Sometimes, I think she’s the other women in this relationship anyway.”

“I think not,” Spock deadpanned. “If anything, we are the ‘other men’. The Enterprise will always come first, as it should be.”

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road,” McCoy said. “First thing you need to do is strip and get in that giant bathtub. “

“By myself?” Jim asked.

“Oh, Spock is going to join you,” McCoy said. “He’s going to make sure you’re completely clean and then I get you on my examination table. I’ve gotten some new instruments I’m just dying to try on you. I’m going to get everything ready.”

“I hope they aren’t hyposprays!” Kirk warned as he started to take his clothes off. “They will get a definite red light.”

“No hyposprays, don’t worry,” the doctor said. “It might be a bit embarrassing to condition you to get aroused every time I bring one out. I wouldn’t want to shock the nurses.”

By the time Jim was naked, Spock was already waiting for him, his clothes neatly placed on a table next to the tub. He stepped in the bubbling water with Spock and found a comfortable seat. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the water’s heat seep into his muscles and bones. He felt the soft cloth wash his limbs carefully before moving to his torso, both front and back, easily moving him as needed. Spock was very thorough in his job; even behind Jim’s ears and between his toes were washed. By the time Spock got to his penis, he was already partially erect. His testes were carefully washed before Spock moved further back his perineum to give his anus special attention, finishing the job.

“He is clean, Doctor,” Spock said. “Is this all you require?”

“We’ll wait until we get him on the table before we shave him, I think,” Bones said.

“Shave me?” Kirk protested. “I used a depilatory this morning.”

“Not your face, Jim,” McCoy said, holding up an old fashion straight razor with its sharpening strap. “Down there. We wouldn’t want any pesky hairs to get in the way.”

Jim felt his face flush as Spock helped him out of the tub, drying him as thoroughly as he washed him before wrapping him in an oversized white fluffy towel.

“Go ahead and put him on the table,” McCoy said as he used the strap to sharpen the already razor sharp edge. He reminded Kirk of nothing more than a demonic barber.

Jim looked over to the table to see that it had been transformed. The bottom end was gone and in its place, two stirrups with restraints jutted out to either side. Restraints were attached to the sides of the table as well. He was grateful for Spock’s support as his knees felt strangely weak when he saw the tall metal stand from which hung an ominously bulging rubber bag. A long rubber tube was attached to the bag and snaked around the stand. Kirk knew exactly what that piece of medical equipment was for, having been the recipient of enemas in the past. Blast McCoy. He knew exactly what they did to him.

Kirk reluctantly climbed up on the table and Spock supported his legs as he awkwardly placed them in the stirrups, uncomfortably stretching them widely apart. Spock locked one fleece lined leather restraint around his ankle before doing the other. His arms were similarly confined to arm rests. He suddenly felt totally vulnerable, totally at the mercy of his lovers. A part of him fought the loss of control, tugging at the restraints, but he found that he could not get free. Logically he knew that if he said his safe word they would free him and that knowledge allowed him to calm himself.

“You okay, Jim?” McCoy said, concern coloring his voice.

“Just peachy,” Jim said, trying to inject a bit of cockiness in his tone. “Just a few starting jitters.”

“That’s understandable,” McCoy said. “Let us know if it gets to be too much.”

Kirk nodded and tried to relax. The shaving foam felt cool when McCoy slathered it over his warm skin. Taking the razor shape blade, the doctor ran it over Jim’s groin, removing the hair with sure strokes. He took extra care with his testicles, gently moving them to reach his perineum. When he was satisfied, Leonard wiped him down with a warm cloth and then spread soothing lotion over the shaved area.

“There you are,” McCoy said. “As smooth as a baby’s bottom. Although I must say, I don’t think I’ve ever seen an erection quite as impressive as this one. The shaving really makes him look even bigger.”

“Indeed, Doctor,” Spock agreed.

Jim blushed, embarrassment coloring the pride he felt that his lovers found him attractive.

“Here, Spock,” Bones motioned to the Vulcan. “We may need this.” Jim watched as the doctor handed Spock some leather straps. “We don’t want him coming quite yet…at least not until we torment him a bit.”

Before Jim was able to say anything, Spock had placed one of the straps around the base of his scrotum, buckling it just on the shade of uncomfortable before doing the same for his penis. A strap ran from the two rings, forcing the two testicles to spread apart. Kirk felt trussed like an old fashioned turkey on the dinner table he had seen in old holos.

“Good job,” Bones complimented Spock before turning back to Jim. “Now that we have you cleaned on the outside, it’s time to clean you on the inside.” Leonard unwound the rubber tubing hanging off the bulging bag. He opened a clip in the tubing and a little soapy water ran out into a waiting bowl. Bones checked the temperature and nodded, closing the tubing.

“Perfect,” the doctor said, before turning to Spock. “The object of a good enema is to clean the rectum of all fecal material. You want the water above body temperature, but not burning hot. The soap will facilitate peristalsis. You don’t want it too soapy or the patient will experience painful cramps.” McCoy picked up a hollow butt plug and screwed it into the connecter at the end of the tubing. “You need to make sure both the attachment and the anus are well lubricated.”

Bones grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and snapped them on, the sound adding to Kirk’s already over stimulated nerves. He shivered in his bonds.

Opening a tube of lubricant, McCoy covered the butt plug with the slick substance, before laying it on the table. He then squirted some onto his fingers before moving in between Jim’s outstretched legs. Jim felt one finger breach his anus, spreading the cool lubricant deep into his body. The finger left and more lubricant was added with a second finger, this time stretching the muscles of his anus, preparing them to accept the large enema attachment.

“I find this a perfect time to check the health of the prostate,” McCoy said as he rubbed firmly against Kirk’s prostate, causing him to gasp. His bound penis twitched, trying to fill even more. The finger moved all around the sensitive gland. “Hmm, a bit swollen, but that’s to be expected. We will take care of that a little later.”

“Don’t wait on my account,” Kirk gasped, hoping for a bit of reprieve, but Bones just chuckled and removed his fingers.

The doctor picked up the butt plug and professionally slid it into place, stretching Jim’s anus uncomfortably, setting it firmly into place. Jim took a few deep breaths and forced himself to relax his protesting muscles.

“Here we go,” Bones said as he opened the tubing with a click.

Kirk immediately felt very warm water flow into his rectum. At first it was almost pleasant until the first cramp hit. He moaned and took some quick deep breaths, trying to relax. The next cramp hit, causing Kirk to moan again, his muscles tight as he tried to fight off the cramp. McCoy stopped the flow.

“Spock, why don’t you stand to one side here and massage his abdomen? That sometimes helps with the cramps.” Spock did as requested, and Kirk had to admit that it did help.

“Okay now?” Bones asked and Kirk nodded. The doctor opened the clamp again, this time at a slower rate. Kirk could feel himself fill and looked up at the rubber bag. The top part had collapsed, but it was still over half full. Another cramp hit. There was no way he could take that whole bag!

“That’s enough!” Kirk said. “I can’t take anymore.”

“Yes you can,” McCoy said. “Just take some deep breaths and try to relax. It will be finished soon.”

“No, I can’t,” Kirk protested, as he struggled against his bonds. “Let me up.”  
McCoy clicked the tubing off.

“Do you want to safeword?” he asked sternly. “Because that is the only way I’m going to stop right now.”

Kirk took a deep breath and shook his head. “No, I don’t want to safeword.”

“Okay, there’s something that might help take your mind off it,” McCoy said before starting up the enema again, motioning Spock to continue the stomach massage. The doctor squirted some more lubricant on his gloved hands and then took hold of Kirk’s cock and began stroking up and down.

“Spock, when the enema is completely in, release the cock ring.”

McCoy looked down at Kirk. “Hear that Jim? When you take the whole enema, you get to come.”  
McCoy’s hands continued to massage him, stroking up with a twist and then back down. One hand massaged his bound testicles.

“That’s good,” McCoy encouraged. “You’re almost there. Just relax and let the enema take you.

The cramping was almost constant, but it was a distant discomfort, second to the exquisite torture his cock was experiencing. Gods, he wanted to come!

“Now, Spock,” McCoy said and Kirk felt the leather bonds release at the same time as heard the click close on the tubing. He felt the blood rush back into his groin in a rush of pins and needles. Suddenly, his nipples were twisted in time with one last stroke on his cock and that was enough to send him over into an explosive climax. He actually blacked out for a moment and when he came back to his senses, Spock and McCoy were undoing his restraints.

“How are you Jim?” McCoy asked. “Back with us?”

Kirk nodded, trying to catch his breath and realized that the cramping had returned with a vengeance. “I really need to go, though.”

“Okay,” McCoy nodded. He removed the tubing and plugged the hole in the attachment. “Let’s get you to the fresher.” He and Spock helped Jim up and slowly walked on weak legs to the fresher. 

“Lean forward onto Spock and spread them,” McCoy ordered. He quickly removed the plug and guided Jim down on the commode. Kirk cringed as the enema water flushed out without any effort on his part.

“Spock can you stay with him and make sure he doesn’t pass out? I’m going to clean up in there.”

“I’m fine,” Kirk protested, his face red with embarrassment. “Spock doesn’t need to stay with me.”

“I will stay with Jim,” Spock said. Kirk knew from the look on Spock’s face that he couldn’t dissuade him. He might as well give in gracefully.

Spock stayed the whole time, helping Jim to the shower for a quick cleanse afterwards.

“Finished?” Bones said from the door. “Good, I have everything ready for your rinsing enema.”

“Wait! Another enema?” He couldn’t handle another one.

“Yes,” McCoy said. “If I don’t clean out the soap, you’ll be crampy all day.”

“But I don’t want another enema,” Kirk pouted.

“Don’t whine. This one won’t be as bad.”

He really didn’t want another enema, but he was still feeling crampy, so he didn’t fight Bones on administering the second enema. Bones was right, it wasn’t as bad as the first, but it didn’t have the happy ending the first one did either. By he was finished on the commode the second time, he felt totally drained.

“Okay, time for some food,” McCoy said as he and Spock helped him back into the room. “You need to keep up your strength.” They sat on a comfortable sofa and shared a delicious light lunch finished with a piece of Jim’s favorite cake. Afterwards Jim was still feeling a bit weak, so Bones prescribed a nap in the huge bed. Kirk had wanted to argue. He hated to waste his leave time sleeping, but McCoy insisted.

“We’ll wake you in a couple hours. You need to be rested for what we are planning.” Kirk wasn’t sure about the logic of that, but Spock didn’t say anything, so he didn’t protest.

He did awake from his nap rested…and horny. The second was caused by a sneaky Vulcan giving him a blow job while he was sleeping. He was almost about to come when the blasted Vulcan stopped! McCoy snapped on the dreaded cock ring.

“Not quite yet,” McCoy said. “You need to take your birthday spanking first.” McCoy nodded over to the spanking bench, complete with restraints already attached. The table held a shiny black paddle and the razor strap. Everything else had been cleared away. Kirk wasn’t sure if he was relieved or frightened. That strap looked evil.

“Spock will use the paddle for your 30 spanks. I’ll use the strap for the ‘one to grow on’.” At Kirk’s dismayed look, he continued. “Don’t worry, we won’t damage you too much. We want to be able to use that ass afterwards.”

That didn’t reassure Jim too much be he didn’t demure when his lovers guided him over to the spanking bench and restrained him on it, his legs spread and cock hanging free. After making sure he couldn’t get loose, Spock picked up the paddle.

“I want you to count, Jim,” McCoy ordered. “Don’t forget. I would hate for Spock to have to start over.”

The first stroke came as a surprise and it took him a moment before he remembered to say ‘one.’ The strokes weren’t that hard, but they weren’t love pats either. By the time he had gasped out twenty, he was feeling the cumulative effects. His cock was totally hard.

“Hold up here, Spock,” Bones said and came and took Spock’s place. “I want to insert a butt plug, so we will be able to fuck him as soon as we’re done. McCoy lubricated him quickly and inserted a curved thick plug in him, turning it so the end pressed against his prostate. 

“Okay, you’re set,” McCoy said, moving back and allowing Spock to take his place.

This time when Spock hit him, the paddle pressed against the flat end of the butt plug, sending an electrical spark through him as the end of the plug was pushed against his prostate. He yelled out twenty one and waited for the next. Between the pain of the spanks and the prostate stimulation he was a wreck by the time Spock hit him the last time.

“Jim, I’m going to release the cock ring and take out the plug before the razor strap, but I don’t want you to come until I’m fucking you, okay?”

Jim nodded anxiously. His butt felt on fire. His cock ached. He just wanted to come. He felt the tug of the plug first as McCoy removed it and then the release of the straps. He took a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to come. Before he was able to exhale, he heard the whine of the strap and then the cutting bite as it fell against his stinging bottom. He screamed as McCoy immediately spread his cheeks and thrust inside. It was too much for him and his body convulsed in orgasm before McCoy was able to thrust again. His channel constricted around McCoy’s cock, squeezing it rhythmically. McCoy was only able to thrust a few times before Kirk felt the warmth of McCoy’s semen bathing him inside. It was several moments before McCoy withdrew and stepped back. Kirk was still catching his breath when Spock took McCoy’s place and pushed inside.

Spock was thicker and longer than McCoy and his cock stretched Kirk deliciously. After allowing Jim a few moments to accustom himself to his size, Spock began a rhythm that threatened to arouse Kirk again, but while the spirit was willing, the flesh was weak. Kirk wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved when he felt Spock come as well.

Spock released Kirk from his restraints and instead of helping Jim to his feet, Spock simply picked him up and carried him to the hot tub where McCoy was already lounging. The water was perfect and the bubbles massaged his overworked muscles.

“Oh god,” Kirk said as his head lolled back against the head rest. I think you’ve drained me. I don’t think there’s one iota of stress left in me.”

McCoy grinned and even Spock looked smug.

“So was this a good way to celebrate your 30th birthday?” McCoy asked. “No complaints about getting old? Getting grey hair?”

“None,” Kirk shook his head. “I only have one question.”

“What is that, Jim?” Spock asked.

“What are you two going to do next year to top this?” Kirk grinned mischievously.

Spock and McCoy exchanged a look.

“What do you think, Spock?” McCoy asked. “How do you think Jim would look with piercings? I’m thinking nipples, maybe a Prince Albert.”

“Hey, guys…” Kirk protested, horrified at the thought of needles going through his penis. “I really don’t like needles.”

“Piercing has possibilities,” Spock replied seriously. “But, I was considering the Captain with a tattoo.”

“One of my nurses is a great artist,” Bones suggested. “I’m sure she would be happy to help out.”

“Now, wait a second,” Jim tried to interrupt. “Again with the needles…”

“Where would you suggest the tattoo be placed?” Spock continued as if Kirk had not spoken.

“I’m thinking on his ass,” McCoy pondered. “How about ‘Property of Starfleet…if found, please return to USS Enterprise in care of Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy.’”

As McCoy started laughing, Jim realized that the two were having him on. Even Spock had a small grin on his face. 

“Just you wait,” Jim warned. “You both have birthdays coming up. I have a feeling that Birthday Paddle is going to get quite a workout this year.”

Laughing, he tried to duck, but he was drenched as both his lovers splashed him at the same time.

The end.


End file.
